Potter Twins
by Ichigo Cherry
Summary: Hazel Potter is the twin sister of the famous Harry Potter,"The Boy Who Lived". Ever wondered what happened to her? She is entering her 2nd year at Hogwarts;breath- taking adventures and dangerous secrets will be revealed, but how much can the world take.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowlings does. I do own Hazel Potter!

Prologue

Hazel Potter was the twin sister of the famous Harry Potter, "The Boy Who Lived". Ever wondered what happened to her? She was living with the Potters till their parents died- or did they really?

You must be saying of course, how else Harry gets sent to the Durslys and have that scar. Well, did YOU actually see this happen? Probably your response: "No, otherwise I would have died by Voldemort, or it's in the book." Don't always assume.

Here is the background information:

The day when Voldemort disappeared was the day Harry's parents died." The Boy Who Lived" was the famous title given when the name Harry Potter enter ed a conversation. You would hear weeping and people saying, "Bless that dear boy." Just for living. Yes, yes, I know he lived against one of the Unforgivable Curses: the Killing Curse and no one had ever lived because of its name, except an infant. Yah, it is a big deal!

Now, Harry was supposedly a part of this dangerous prophecy, so to keep him out of danger and away from Voldemort, the Potters went into hiding, and they made Peter their "Seeker". That was the worst mistake of their lives, until…I will tell you later. ^_^

Anyways, the night their parents "supposedly died", was when Voldemort disappeared. True. Anyways, Sirius and Hagrid came and saw the "dead" bodies, but left in sadness; Hagrid carrying Harry away, but Hazel was nowhere to be found. They assumed she was dead as well; most of the world didn't even know Hazel existed.

One of the good neighbors of the Potters came to look at the damage, and saw a little girl touching the "dead" man and woman's chest. She all of a sudden saw two bright orbs flowing back into the bodies and they started breathing again.

The little girl makes eye contact with the curious neighbor and said two words before going back to sleep, "Save us".

Here is where are story begins.


	2. The New Year at Hogwarts

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowlings does. I do own Hazel Potter!

Chapter 1- The New Year at Hogwarts

It was a week before September came to London, and a girl was already buzzing about the new term for school. It was going to be her first year at Hogwarts, but she will be entering in as a second year because of her age. Let me explain…

This girl was named Hazel, Hazel Potter, and she is the twin sister to Harry Potter. I know it's a dream come true to most people- maybe.

Anyways, Hazel was not killed by Voldemort; you could say he never set her eyes on her, and neither did she. The prophecy we are all familiar with only had to do with a baby boy born on this certain day to end the war, and that was supposedly Harry Potter.

So, Hazel has this special ability like no other witch or wizard known to man/ woman, but we'll find out about that later; otherwise I would be ruining a really good story. Hazel's characteristics are by looking just like her mother, Lily Potter, but have the eyes of her father, James Potter. Irony for Harry.

So, on the night Harry's and Hazel's parents were gone, the neighbor Miss Violet came to see the damage of her good friends. There, she sees a little girl asking her to save her and her "dead" parents. She couldn't leave the baby alone to die, so she took her and the parents in. She was going to give her friends a funeral, but found out they were indeed still alive.

End of background.

I wake up by the purring of my guardian's cat, Mrs. Poppy. My parents were still in a coma for the last 12 years, but this summer, they woke up. The only problem was they remembered nothing, so both were as childish as I was back then.

After a month, they slowly started to remember, but only the beginning, so my guardian had to teach me how to put magical barriers around my parents, otherwise their magic would go out of control. I had to miss my first year at Hogwarts because of this, but got a letter from Professor Dumbledore saying I could attend next year, as long as I practice and pass the criteria. He also came by the house with the sorting hat and all, and the hat put me in Gryffindor, like my parents. Dumbledore however left after this, and never took in the presence of Lily and James- probably because of the cats swarming over his robe and thinking he is the latest play toy.

My guardian, Ms. Violet, and I went to Diagon Ally to get my wand, an eight inch red wood wand with a rose petal and phoenix tail- good for charm work. The man who gave me the wand seemed nice and mental. You should have seen the look on his face when he discovered there was another Potter, but he kept silence. The world will learn this secret eventually, and it is only a week away!

In her letter, Professor Dumbledore told her in the bottom of the letter that someone would be escorting her when she enters Hogwarts. He said that man loves the attention, so he was pleased to do it; although, the man didn't know it was Hazel Potter. I saw a picture of him on the thousands of books I had to get for his class, and honestly, he looked like a git.

However, his "adventures" were so fascinating, I had a hard time believing this idiot could accomplish this, but I can't already be prejudice; I would just have to see if my suspicions are confirmed when I meet this guy.

I don't go outside too much, but that was because I had to "baby- sit" my parents and the cats. Man did Ms. Violet have a lot of cats. Aunty Violet was a Squib, but she didn't mind; probably all those cats keep her company. I swear she gets a new one every week, but I can't say that- because I lost count of how many there were and don't have the time to put them all in one room to do so.

Aunty Violet says that with all the cats around, she doesn't want to do magic in order for all those cats to love her with her caring hands.

….

Hazel and Aunty Violet arrived at the Hogwarts Express, with like a million other students too.

"Now be good dear, I don't want a letter from school saying that you messed up or you're not ready and all."

"I won't Aunty. I'll try my best!"

"Also, don't tell anyone about your parents, ok, that is categorized in the tip top secret until necessary, and I believe you know when."

"Yes Aunty."

"In addition," Hazel almost rolled her eyes at this, "don't go looking for Harry, if he is your twin brother, he'll find you eventually."

"I'm pretty sure about that. I mean, we are in the same year and house. It would be impossible for me not to meet him in the next six years!"

The Hogwarts Express started to horn off its last call.

"Better get on dear, I'll send letters to see if you're ok, and tell you about how their conditions are going."

"Make sure to make it sound code-ish. I like mysteries!"

"Ok, I'll make sure it doesn't sound too fishy." Aunty Violet laughed.

"Yay!" I gave her kiss on the cheek before jumping onto the train. I waved good- bye as her face flew by in an instance. I heard her last words were, "Take care of the cat!" I had to laugh at that. Ms. Poppy was in her cage meowing to for her to be let out.

"In a minute, Poppy, at least let me go and find a seat."


	3. Dramatic Arrival to Hogwarts

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowlings does. I do own Hazel Potter!

Chapter 2: Dramatic Arrival to Hogwarts

I found myself a seat in a second- year compartment that was empty- lucky! I wanted to read my book so I knew what I was up against at Hogwarts. Ms. Poppy was yowling by now. Had to let her out or else she would go flying out and about. Once she was out, she was stretching on my lap and soaking in the sunlight and purring.

"Geez Mrs. Poppy, you're such a spoiled cat." I laughed, her whiskers twitched with amusement.

All of a sudden three guys and one snobbish girl came in. I pretend not to notice and sank deeper into my book showing that I didn't want to be disturbed.

One of the guys had blond hair that looked so soft like cat's fur. I almost had a temptation to stroke it, but they would think I was mental. The other two were so buff like gorillas, each one behind him and by his side showed that he wasn't someone you could mess with and get away so easily. The snobbish girl had this I'm better and prettier than you look, so I knew she would say something prejudice- so my guess was they were in Slytherin.

The blond boy saw me, saw my red, smooth hair and asked, "Oy, are you a Weasley?" It was more of a demand question than a let's get to know each other.

"No, what's a Weasley?" that was my stupid response. I thought that it was a common answer that everyone in the Wizard World should know.

"What? You don't know who the Weasley's are?" He and the gang started to laugh. That made me feel worse.

"Are they important?"

"Shit no, they are the lowest pureblood traitors ever to walk the Earth!" The blond kid said wiping a tear away from his eyes, and holding his stomach. "What are you?"

I had no idea what he was saying, but didn't want to act stupid. "It's a secret."

He kept on pestering me about it, but I ignored him until he changed the subject. "My name is Draco Malfoy, but you probably already knew that." Stuck up guy wasn't he.

"This is Crabbe and Goyle," Malfoy jabbed his thumb left and right, "they are my right and left hand men."

Then the girl who thought she was being left out suddenly said, "I'm Pansy".

"It's nice to meet you all; my name is Hazel P-." I stopped there, I almost gave myself away.

"We're all in Slytherin." Go figure. "What about you?" Good, they didn't catch my short cut off.

I already knew I was going to be on bad terms with them if I told them I was in Gryffindor. "I don't know yet, I'm new to the school."

"Then why are you in the second year compartments?" Pansy just had to stick her fat nose into that!

"Family issues." Malfoy nodded thinking it would be something he would have done, and they left it at that. They let me continue reading, but were talking so loud, it was hard to concentrate.

"That dang Potter," that made me flinch, "what's so great about him anyways?" Malfoy said with disgust. Man, am I glad I didn't say my last name.

"Yeah, he looks like an ugly git when he is flashing around his scar." Pansy said with a high shrilly voice. This was making me feel uncomfortable.

"Hey Hazel, ever heard of Potter, Harry Potter." I bet they were thinking I was an idiot who didn't know the famous Harry Potter, and were waiting for a laugh.

I just put up my book to show them not to disturb me, and I think they got the message because they didn't seem to think I was in the compartment with them the whole way to Hogwarts.

All they talked about was purebloods and mudbloods, and how Harry Potter was this and that, and how Draco's father is this and that. Bloody hell, they were really starting to get on my nerves, those old, naggy, gossipy women!

We arrived at Hogwarts when I hear a giant screaming about the first years to line up and get in the boats with no more than four. He gave me a scare! I hope he was friendlier than he sounded.

I went with the other second years, but didn't talk much; probably holding in my excitement before I burst. Some of them gave me curious looks like they were wondering who I was, but didn't say anything. I didn't even notice because I was staring at the magnificent castle.

There I had to wait in the front grounds of the school where my guide was "supposed" to show up, but he never did. "Useless git."

I walked into the castle and followed the scent of food wafting into my nose. It had been a long time since I ate. The food was behind these big wooden doors, I was so close. I opened them to find myself being started at by everyone in the room. The room got quiet to see what was going on; you could see Malfoy and his gang's head bobbling up.

I saw Professor Dumbledore rise from his seat and this man with shaggy hair too, but he looked like he was going to have a seizure or something. Professor Dumbledore looked at me, and then looked at the idiot who was supposed to be my guide. I didn't want to look like a fool, and I already made an entrance, might as well finish it.

I walked towards Dumbledore and the professors, all eyes staring only at me. I would have walked faster with embarrassment, but I think my dad's big arrogant head genetics made me walk as if I own the crowd; I had them all wrapped up in my little fingers.

I was in front of Dumbledore and kneeled down like I was some sort of knight in shining armor, but not for a love request (that would be awkward and disturbing) and said, "Professor Dumbledore, I am sorry that I am late, apparently my guide never showed up."

"Rise." So I did; yep, so medieval. "Welcome to Hogwarts my dear, welcome Hazel Potter". Those words ringed throughout the whole hall; sudden gasps were released when they processed it all into their minds.


	4. Hazel Potter, Harry's Twin!

**I want to thank all of you for viewing, especially:  
><strong>

**Catsfissh**

**Unkinnh**

**Thanks once again!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, but I do own Hazel Potter because she is my creation. Take that J.K. Rowling, yet she gets all the money...**

Chapter 3 Hazel Potter, Harry's Twin?

Harry Potter was the next person to stand up with his mouth hanging out so wide, I bet I could stuff a lot of Cream Puffs in them; that would have been funny.

A boy with red hair who sat by Harry was the first to recover, "Oy, I didn't know you had a sister Harry?" The fact was that no one did.

"I didn't know either." Harry's voice was shaking and he looked so pale he could have faint right on the spot, but he didn't. That was a shame. I guess it was the "cool" look he has to hold up like dad would do.

Dumbledore clapped his hands, and everyone turned their attention away from me and looked at the headmaster. "Yes, this is Harry's twin sister, although it might be a shock to you all (It was to me too when I found out.), so please welcome her with high attitudes and enjoy the feast." He turned back and started at me. Were there twinkles in his eyes- amusement? "As for you Miss Potter, I would strongly encourage you to go to your house table and eat. You must be famished." He had no idea! Ok, maybe he did…

"Thank you Professor." I took one more bow and went to the Gryffindor's table to much of everyone's surprise. "Hello _brother_." What? I had to make it dramatic.

"How are we related? No one ever told me."

"Ay, the prophecy for the Chosen One was for you. Our parents died because of Voldemort," people at the table flinched, I didn't understand why, "and they become famous. You with that scar made Voldemort face his downfall and survived, and you were only a few months old. I on the other hand survived, but no one remembers me. Quite sad…"

"I'm so sorry." Harry began.

I gave him a curious look, "Why should I be, I didn't have to go through all the media and press, how embarrassing would that have been. Thanks bro, you covered me up!"

"But," Harry said astonished, "our parents."

"It's all right, I'm sure there doing fine." He didn't understand the meaning. "Harry, the thing is with our parents," I began, but then I heard a loud cough beside Harry; the red head apparently wanted to cut in and not be left out of this situation. "If it is ok Harry, I think you can both have your sibling chat later."

"Oh yes sorry." No need to apologize Harry, he was interrupting a precious moment! "This is my friend Ron."

"How do you do?"

"Thank you for asking." I said. I almost gritted my teeth while saying this.

"I'm Hermione Granger." A girl with curly brown hair stuck out her hand. I shook it.

"We are-"

"Fred and George, but-"

"You may call us Gred and Forge!" I had to laugh at that one. Ron told me they were prankster, but I'll get used to them- maybe. The red head girl next to them was turning red ever time she saw Harry, she must be one of his "fan girls". The twins told me that was their sister, and her name was Ginny; apparently she had a total crush on him.

"Shut up Fred, George!"

"Oh… little Ginny is mad."

"Yah, we must have blown your deep and darkest secret!"

The twins laughed while Ginny's face was turning redder than her hair.

Dinner was over, and I headed off to the Gryffindor's tower with the rest of the gang. Hermione was talking about Transfiguration and homework to another guy in red hair; I've notice there are a lot of them. I wonder if it is common. Ron and Harry were having a discussion with another boy about the teacher for the Defense of Dark Arts.

"Do you think he is any good?"

"Don't know if he is, he looks as if he believes he's at the top of the world."

"Of course he does, he's brilliant." Hermione was butting into their conversation. "I think he'll be a great teacher. What do you think Hazel?"

"In honest opinion, I think he is a worthless man who only thinks about himself. He didn't even show up to guide me to the Grand Halls. I had to find that on my own!"

"It can't be his fault entirely. It is a brand new school year; maybe he just got caught up with all the excitement and forgot." Obviously Hermione would do anything to defend this guy.

"Maybe" I said as we enter the common room.

"Good night you guys." As I walked up the stairs to my room who I will be sharing with: Hermione, Lavender, and Parvati.

I jumped into bed and fell asleep. Ms. Poppy leaped into bed beside me, curled up and purred herself to sleep. It had been a good day besides that git of a teacher, and I couldn't wait for tomorrow.


End file.
